Character Frolics
Character Frolics is the first segment of the 2nd episode of season 1. Plot Synopsis The cartoon starts with the arm of an animator drawing a farm scene. The farm scene then colors itself, and the camera zooms in just as the plot follows: * Bo Peep from the first episode is seen, singing (courtesy of Mel Blanc), and a comic triple plays out: The narrator asks Bo Peep singing: "Little Bo Peep has lost her sheep; And doesn't know where to find them; She left them alone; And they'll come home; Wagging their tails behind them". The narrator admonishes Bo Peep, which grins sheepishly. She runs away outside to his wall, checks himself before she finds her sheeps. The narrator asking scores of people carry sacks labeled "Gold Dust" to a trough where Batman, Robin and Batgirl in a tub mix it with water to form mortar. The Rock-a-bye Baby gets in the act, using a bucket to pour the mortar along the top of the wall by sliding his cradle in the treetops along a branch. The Mother Goose's namesake pet is a dedicated bricklayer, using its pointed beak for a perfect trowel. Pelicans also pick up mouthfuls of the mortar and pour it along the wall, while storks, too, help out the dispersal of the building materials. Witches on broomsticks carry the bulk of the workload, picking up large loads of bricks and dropping them perfectly into place on flyover missions. The wall eventually completely envelops the castle, even its spires, but still Bo Peep orders them to build higher. Flames shoot out from the surface right at Bo Peep and he has to duck in order to avoid getting roasted. But somehow, lightning jumps out in the form of a stick figure, picks up Bo Peep, lays him over its knee and spanks him fiercely. She cries and rubs his backside, but the sun is not finished with him -- not by a long shot! Another lightning charge shoots out and takes the form of a jackhammer, caving in the side of the tower. It sways precariously from side to side, losing more bricks with each sway, and Bo Peep has to fight to keep from falling. But fall she does when the entire structure finally collapses, taking Bo Peep's brick castle with it, and as the yolk-filled despot falls to earth, he has one last relapse of ugly. On the way down, she reaches out hungrily for a falling brick of gold, but then realizes he is doomed, and releases the object of his desire. She hits the ground with a disgusting splat, and there is soon nothing left of him but shards of broken shell. * A king named Barty Blake is seen lazing on the porch, springing to alertness when the newborn. The king makes a mad dash to the end of the driveway, gets the paper, comes back to the porch, and immediately starts to read the paper himself, starting raises with her name is Daphne Blake. He turns to the audience, and says, "I can hardly wait to see what happened to you, Princes Daphne Blake!" (This gag would be used by Clampett again in The Great Piggy Bank Robbery.) * A hen leaves her eggs unguarded, and a mean-looking Phantasm from the animated movie stealthily creeps into the henhouse while the narrator frets. Just as he is about to grab the eggs, they all hatch at once, and the chicks shout "BOO!" in unison. The frightened Phantasm evokes a Joe Penner catch-phrase, "Don't ever DOOO that!" and gasps as his heart pounds. * An owl is hooting dully until it briefly smiles while saying "Who's Yehoodi?" * A few birds put a little twig, a bit of string, and piece of straw until they make a house approved by the Federal Housing Administration, singing, "There's no place like home!" * A worried field mouse with huge ears is asked about what worries him; she claims "I don't know, Doc. I...I just keep hearing things." * A group of princesses is seen coming and going at a castle. The camera and mike zoom in to allow the viewer to see and hear as the Princess Odette summons her daughter: "Hen-REEEE!" "Coming, Mother!" (referring to the catchphrase from the radio show, "The Aldrich Family"). * Princess Tiana of Maldonia with green frog wedding dress mentions that he is kind to the alligator named Louis against which he is snuggling, and nods with the narrator's observation that they are friends. When asked by the narrator if he has anything he would like to say to his friends in the audience, Tiana yells, "GET ME OUT OF HEEEEEEEEERE!!!!!!!!!", then escapes. A brief circle-around chase ensues, then ends with Louis catching Tiana, then returning to the snuggling. Tiana shrugs. * A recurring gag, it has six children eagerly watching an alarm clock. When it finally hits 6:00 pm, one of children named Dennis Mitchell yells "Dinnertime!" and they dash off to their mother named Daphne Blake, to the tune of the military bugle call "Mess Call". She braces for the onslaught as the sucklings pile into her side. Zooming in on Daphne's rather dejected face, she speaks to the audience in the manner of ZaSu Pitts: "Oh, dear... every day, it's the same thing!" Iris-out. Voice Cast * Robert C. Bruce as the narrator * Rodger Bumpass as Bo Peep ** Sandi as Bo Peep's screaming, singing and cries * Jeff Bergman as Dennis Mitchell, Owl and Field Mouse * Daphne Blake as Daphne Blake ** Tara Strong as a baby Daphne * John Goodman as King Barty Blake ** Dee Bradley Baker as King Barty's barking ** Bradley Baker also voices Louis the Alligator's barking and burping * Ellen DeGeneres as Princess Tiana of Maldonia * Maurice LaMarche as Phantasm ** Frank Welker as Phantasm's growling and roars * Billy Crystal as Princess Odette * Steve Carell as Alise, the daughter of Princess Odette Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Short Films Category:Animation in Flash Category:Classic Animations Category:Flash episodes